


Talvez tenha algo aí

by Odd_Ellie



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Eliot tinha saído da casa reclamando que receber os alunos que iam fazer o teste de admissão era trabalho dos funcionários, não de alunos.





	Talvez tenha algo aí

Eliot tinha saído da casa reclamando que receber os alunos que iam fazer o teste de admissão era trabalho dos funcionários, não de alunos.

“Pense como uma honra, você foi escolhido entre todos os estudantes para representar Brakebills” Margo disse.

“Sim, guiar um potencial calouro assustado até uma sala durante o que deveria ser o meu tempo livre, que honra” Eliot disse e partiu.

E Margo foi pintar suas unhas, elas ainda não tinham secado completamente quando Eliot retornou. E ele tinha um leve sorriso em seu rosto.

“Você parece mais animado do que quando você saiu”

“Não foi tão ruim quanto eu estava esperando que fosse”

“Como foi então, o calouro estava muito assustado ?”

“Mais confuso do que assustado...adoravelmente confuso”

“Oh, agora eu vejo porque não foi tão ruim. Qual o nome dele ?”

“Quentin”

“Como ele é ?”

“Cabelo na altura dos ombros, cabelos e olhos castanhos. Parece meio tímido. Fofo, muito fofo. Eu espero que ele passe na admissão. Eu realmente espero”

“Wow. Foi amor a primeira vista ?”

“Não, isso seria um exagero. Foi simplesmente um talvez tenha algo aí a primeira vista”

“Eu adoro esses”

“Eu também”

 


End file.
